


远方来

by rosegrose



Category: all力
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegrose/pseuds/rosegrose





	远方来

双xing伯力，与古代zyl48  
土味预警，脏话有

伯力结束了一天的打扫，刚刚回房，分开腿坐在床上，把厚厚的衣服脱了，细软的腰塌下来，穿着粉色绣着鸳鸯的肚兜，兜着胸脯，伯力托托胸脯，喃喃道：“是不是又长大了？”

一双手从后面钻进他的肚兜，一张清冷的美人脸埋在伯力的肩头，傅红雪小声地说：“嫂子，我要操穴”伯力身体一弹，乳肉被揪起来，傅红雪练刀，手上的茧子摩擦着胸脯，又爽又疼，伯力趴在床上，解开肚兜，张大腿，大腿上的肉雪白雪白，微微抖动，他摇晃屁股，说道：“小雪，来操嫂子吧！嫂子里面好痒啊……”

傅红雪扒开伯力的屁股，两张穴通红，雌穴没有阴唇的保护，穴口大开，流出许多水，后穴粉嫩粉嫩，一缩一缩，傅红雪脸上一片红晕，他的手沾上伯力的淫水，含在嘴里，“嫂子的水好甜.....”伯力扭动着腰肢，把流水的雌穴凑上去，傅红雪叼住伯力的阴蒂一吸，伯力抓紧床单，尖叫起来。

傅红雪的舌尖舔弄伯力的阴蒂，伯力雌穴的水流到傅红雪的脸上，傅红雪喝得畅快，把舌尖伸进雌穴，卷起舌头，狠狠穿刺，伯力受不住了，想往前爬，躲开傅红雪的舌尖，傅红雪一口咬上伯力的阴蒂，伯力彻底脱力，躺在床上，雌穴喷出水，抽搐着高潮了。

傅红雪喜欢掐伯力大腿上的软肉，滑滑的嫩嫩的，一掐就留红印子，像一朵朵梅花，好看极了。他掐住伯力的大腿，把早就硬得不行的性器捅入湿淋淋的雌穴，他把伯力扶起来，坐在自己的性器上，细细啄纹伯力的耳廓，傅红雪香艳地喘息一声，“啊，嫂子的逼好紧！”伯力一听，耳朵滚烫，雌穴更加绞紧，阴蒂喷出一小股水，傅红雪掐住伯力的细腰，狠狠顶弄，伯力张口嘴喘息，抓住床边挂的帘子，傅红雪的一只手抓住伯力的乳肉，伯力垂下头，大喊：“用力抓，呃，嗯嗯，我的奶子！奶子好爽啊啊啊啊啊！”

傅红雪干脆揪住伯力的奶子，往下砸，性器次次要顶破伯力的肚皮，奶头肿的大大的，奶肉上全是手指印，伯力抓着帘子，一下把帘子拉下来，扭动着细腰。门口传来齐衡的声音，“娘子，休息了吗？”

伯力忍住喘息，“已，已经，睡，睡下来”傅红雪拧伯力的乳肉，伯力惊喘一声，赶紧捂住嘴，齐衡的脚步声近力，“娘子，今日怎么这么早就睡了？”傅红雪把伯力的雌穴插得汁水横流，伯力小声地说：“嗯，今天，太，呃，累了”

齐衡的性器撩开帘子，“娘子，我今天看见你弯腰扫地，就硬了，娘子帮我含含！”齐衡的性器拍打在伯力的脸上，傅红雪猛干伯力的逼，伯力张开嘴，无声地呻吟，伯力握住齐衡的性器，滚烫的性器在伯力的手心搓揉，伯力长大嘴，把性器含进去，性器的头顶进伯力的喉间，伯力卖力地前后吞吐，傅红雪狠狠打伯力的穴心，戳进子宫，伯力放开齐衡的性器，忍不住喊道：“子宫好舒服，要射了！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”伯力的性器射得一塌糊涂，他握住齐衡的性器尖叫，雌穴剧烈地抽搐，“逼好爽啊，干死我！！！”傅红雪勒紧伯力的腰，射满他的子宫。

齐衡拉开帘子，伯力坐在傅红雪怀里，肚皮鼓起来，张开嘴，不知廉耻地叫床，傅红雪满脸红晕，大汗淋漓。齐衡揪起伯力的大奶子，狠狠抽，伯力赶紧求饶：“相公，相公，我错了！我错了！”齐衡把伯力从傅红雪的性器上拉进来，对着流出精液的小穴，猛扇，伯力大腿像青蛙一样大张，逼口被扇得通红，伯力流出眼泪，“相公，相公！”

齐衡眼睛通红，大骂：“贱货！偷汉子！我打死你！”傅红雪抓住齐衡的手，“哥，别打嫂子了！打我吧！”齐衡推开傅红雪，“我们家的事，轮不到你管，出去！”傅红雪看了看，伯力头发全湿了，披散在肩头，眼睛快哭肿了，傅红雪心里疼，伯力颤抖着嘴唇，“小雪，你先出去吧……”齐衡听见伯力叫傅红雪，更加生气，傅红雪穿好衣服，慢慢出去，把门关上，默默地守在门口。

齐衡一脸阴沉，“骚货，扳开屁股，趴下来！”伯力用力扳开肉肉的屁股，露出粉嫩粉嫩的后穴，小声地求饶，“相公，我错了，我错了！”齐衡揪起伯力的头发，“贱货，你偷汉子不是第一次，骚味儿是个男人就能闻到！”伯力听见齐衡的辱骂，屁股一动，雌穴里的水把精液冲出来，后穴一阵紧缩，齐衡掐紧伯力的屁股，用力地打伯力的后穴，伯力扬起头大叫：“啊啊啊！别打了！要裂了，好痛啊！”齐衡不为所动，对着后穴，猛抽，伯力哭出来，“呜呜呜呜，相，相公，我真的错了……”

齐衡听见伯力的哭声，心里难受，他把伯力抱在怀里，亲吻伯力哭红的脸颊，“娘子，以后别偷人了，好吗？我都满足你”伯力眼睛肿了，像个小兔子，他小声地说：“相公，操操我的屁眼，好不好？”齐衡摸摸伯力的后穴，“还疼吗？”伯力的后穴蹭蹭齐衡的手，“不疼，好痒，要相公的鸡巴插进来！”

齐衡无奈地摸摸伯力的头发，“早点生个孩子，你才能定下心！”他的手指沾上伯力雌穴的水，插进伯力的后穴，伯力轻轻地喘息，“相公，屁眼好痒啊！”齐衡把手指抽出来，换上勃起的性器，“我这就给娘子止痒！”性器把后穴一寸一寸撑满，伯力捂住肚子，张开红艳艳的嘴唇，“相公好棒啊！屁眼好爽！”齐衡咬着嘴唇，伯力的后穴紧紧吸住性器，他掐了一把伯力的屁股，“怎么操就操不开，骚货！”

伯力撅起屁股，任齐衡骑他的屁穴，双腿打着抖，头发湿漉漉地披散，齐衡揪住伯力的长发，狠狠地骑他的穴，伯力捂住肚子，喘息着问：“相，啊，相公喜欢，这，匹马吗？”齐衡掐住伯力的后劲，狠狠地操干后穴，“小母马，很耐操，就是喜欢换主人，嗯？”齐衡的性器顶上伯力的敏感处，伯力无助地大叫，“要射了啊啊啊啊！相公操得我好爽啊！”齐衡猛干伯力的敏感处，“是我操你操得爽？还是我弟弟操你操得爽？快说！”伯力尖叫着射出来。

伯力张开嘴唇，“嗯，你们一起，操我，呃呃呃，我比比！”齐衡一口气射进伯力的后穴，掐着他的脸，骂道：“真是个贱逼！”伯力伸出玫红的舌尖，舔舔嘴唇，“相公就是喜欢我贱嘛……”齐衡又硬起来，吻住伯力的舌尖，掐住他的奶子，把性器插进雌穴，“娘子，我们生个孩子吧！”

伯力被插得舒爽，随意点头，齐衡也就当他同意了，“生好几个，让你天天喂奶！”伯力的奶子滚圆滚圆，上下颠动，他搂紧齐衡，“给，呃呃呃，相公，恩吃奶？”齐衡一口咬上红肿的奶头，伯力张大腿，喷出一大股水，抽插声混着水声，淫荡极了。齐衡把奶头舔得又肿了一圈，性器顺利捅进伯力的子宫，“我弟弟刚进的是这里吗？贱逼说话！”

伯力腰扭得像蛇，“嗯嗯，是，是，呃呃呃，进去了！”齐衡握紧伯力的细腰，不让他扭出花儿，性器在子宫里撞，伯力脚趾弯曲，眼睛翻白，手指在齐衡背上抓挠，口水流了一嘴，神志不清地哼哼，“要呃呃呃去了，去了啊！”伯力的性器已经射不出来，软啪啪地垂着，雌穴咬着齐衡的性器，剧烈地抽搐，浑身上下都在发抖，精液全射在子宫里，伯力喉间发出“呃呃呃”，齐衡抽出性器，把手帕塞进伯力的雌穴，堵住精液，拍拍伯力的脸，“乖乖把孩子生下来，偷人的事一笔勾销……”伯力习惯性地蹭蹭齐衡的手掌，昏了过去。

齐衡慢条斯理地整理好衣物，傅红雪在门口听了一场活春宫，他握紧拳头，盯着齐衡。齐衡一笑，如沐春风，“伯力，你就不用来见了，他是我娘子......”傅红雪冷笑一声，“这是我的事，轮不到你管！”

齐衡夜夜浇灌，伯力果然大着肚子，出现在齐国公府，他扶着腰，看来月份很足。齐衡妈，郡主娘娘紧张地扶他坐好，她抚摸着伯力的手，千叮咛万嘱咐：“平时在院子里走动即可，切莫动了身子！”伯力点点头，“好的，娘，我都听你的”郡主笑开花，摸摸伯力的肚子，派人护送伯力回去。

伯力托着肚子，走了一会，便气喘吁吁，胸口痛得厉害，委屈地揉揉眼睛，仆人们站在一边，也不好碰他，碰了小公爷是要生气的，小公爷今时不同往日，朝堂上杀戮果断，勾结势力之强大，令人心惊胆战。伯力，齐国公府的大娘子，平时被关在院子里，小公爷一面都不让见的，也是可怜。伯力又走了几步，累得不行，刚拿出帕子想擦擦汗，一阵风把帕子吹走了，伯力皱眉，对仆人们说：“你们还不去找？”

仆人们赶紧四散去找帕子。

一个穿蓝衣的公子紧紧抱住伯力，“齐大哥真是好福气，有你这样的妙人！当真享受！”伯力推开他，“花无谢，别动手动脚的！”花无谢笑得一脸天真可爱，他撩开伯力的长袍，“伯力小嫂子，我不仅动手，我还要操你的穴讷！”伯力雌穴一下湿了，他拉住花无谢的领子，“把我抱到，无人的地方！”花无谢抱起伯力，运转轻功，落在一处草丛。

花无谢去摸伯力的肚兜，“小嫂子，我等不及了！”伯力的单衣被扒开，露出水蓝色碎花的肚兜，花无谢去揉伯力的胸口，伯力疼得直抽抽，“疼！无谢，你轻点！”花无谢摸着伯力的奶子，“小嫂子的奶头有一股奶味”说完，拿嘴去吸，伯力的手揪着花无谢的发尾，花无谢嘴里吸到一口奶，喝了一嘴的初乳，“小嫂子，你出奶了……”伯力哼哼唧唧，挺胸把乳头往花无谢嘴里送，抱住肚子，避免挤压，无谢痛饮几口奶水，手指往后穴里钻，伯力张大腿，跨坐再花无谢的腿上，细白的大腿摸起来滑腻，身上还有西域的花香，花无谢的性器硬挺挺地插进伯力的后穴。

伯力捂住肚子，被撞得离地，花无谢抓住伯力的屁股，狠狠干他的屁穴，伯力的奶喷到花无谢一声，花无谢捏起伯力的奶头，用力搓，伯力的雌穴颤抖着高潮出来。花无谢拎着伯力的奶头，“小嫂子的奶子真是绝品，又骚又甜！”伯力抱紧肚子，大喊“无谢，快干我的屁眼，快点！”无谢的性器在后穴里又大了一圈，把伯力干得一统乱叫，什么“好哥哥”“大鸡巴”“好相公”淫声不断。

伯力被射满后穴，吐着舌尖，呼气，腰在花无谢性器上扭了扭，花无谢掐着他的大腿肉，骂一句“骚逼！”伯力的奶子又喷出一股奶水，雌穴湿漉漉地张开。

谁知这处草丛，是武林盟主连城壁的后院，淫叫不堪入耳，连城壁刚与妻子和离，成了寡汉，从草丛里可见洁白的乳肉一跳一跳，淫叫声一浪高过一浪，他鬼使神差地去看，伯力扭着腰叫着“大鸡巴操得我好爽啊！”

连城壁硬了，妻子温文尔雅，连城壁谦谦君子，何曾见过这样的淫娃？他玉面微红，好想把性器放进去快活。伯力抬眼看见连城壁，乌发杏眼，顶好的相貌，伯力舔舔嘴唇，像是冲着连城壁喊的“好哥哥，穴里好痒啊，快来操操大肚婆吧！”

连城壁看见伯力搂着肚子，一脸爽快，心里淫火大烧，真是个欠操贱货！想到偷汉的前妻，性器更是粗挺，花无谢发现伯力心不在焉，一脸欲求不满，更是使劲操他的屁穴，伯力的雌穴瘙痒，他对连城壁抛媚眼嘟嘴，把腰扭出花儿，连城壁终于忍不住走进草丛，花无谢见又多一人，笑骂道“小嫂子真是个贱逼！”伯力调整姿势，托起肚子，对着连城壁张开腿，水灵灵的雌穴暴露在他眼前，连城壁咽了口水，撸了撸性器，插进雌穴，伯力长长地呻吟一声，花无谢猛戳伯力的后穴，伯力搂住连城壁，“公子，呃呃呃，用力操我的逼啊啊啊啊啊！”

连城壁抚摸着伯力的肚子，“怀孕了还这么骚！贱货！”猛插伯力的小逼，伯力被前后夹击，伸出舌尖，大喊：“骚逼好爽啊啊啊！操死我啊啊啊啊啊啊！”花无谢干得爽快，把伯力的奶汁挤出来，“骚货，让公子和你的奶！”伯力捧着大乳房，凑到连城壁嘴边，“求求公子，吃吃我的奶子吧！”连城壁啃伯力的奶子，圆鼓鼓的乳房，喷出奶水，又香又甜，伯力身上有一种异域的花香，混着骚味，连城壁揪住伯力的奶子，狂操他的雌穴，伯力捂着肚子，“呃呃呃太深了！鸡巴进去，啊啊啊啊孩子！”花无谢把性器拔出来，站起来，从上面浇到伯力的脸上，伯力张口接住精液，急急地吞咽，头发上挂着白色的精液。

连城壁挺进子宫一点点，在子宫口猛插，雌穴的水流个不停，伯力大腿抽搐，手抓住花无谢的鸡巴，还想去吸，花无谢摸摸他沾满精液的头发，“怎么会这么骚呢？小嫂子？”伯力用力坐连城壁的性器，闭着眼睛尖叫，“呃呃呃啊啊啊子宫好舒服！”伯力射了几次，性器只能流出水，连城壁拔出性器，伯力开口吃了满嘴的精液，连城壁的性器在伯力脸上扇了几下，连城壁皱着眉骂道：“贱逼，还给不给操？”伯力睁开眼睛，喘息着，“嗯，等把孩子生下来，要天天挨操，嗯嗯嗯，好爽啊！”伯力一脸失神。

花无谢拿帕子擦干净伯力的脸，“给小嫂子擦干净，不然齐大哥知道会生气的”连城壁听了花无谢的话，去打了温水，抱着伯力，把头发洗干净，用内功烘干，摸摸伯力的脸颊，“别被发现了，我还想操你，一次怎么够？”伯力还没回过神，舔舔嘴唇，捂着肚子，眼角艳红，头发散乱，花无谢拿出新买的簪花，给伯力梳头打扮，“我挑了好久，希望小嫂子能喜欢！”

伯力这才回过神，他亲亲花无谢的桃花眼，“无谢，我很喜欢.....”连城壁收起伯力的肚兜，“这个，我收着了，下次再还你！”花无谢偷笑，“小嫂子没了肚兜，这可怎么办？”伯力对连城壁笑一笑，“你喜欢便收着吧”伯力重新穿好衣服，无谢运起轻功，直接把伯力送进房里，伯力脱掉脏衣服，从橱子里拿出一件大红色绣有金龙的肚兜，默默地穿好。

花无谢摸摸那肚兜的材质，思索一阵，翻窗走了。

伯力不是中原人，原是西域一个小国家的王子，虽是双性之身，过得逍遥快乐。一日，有个长得美的中原人，迷路沙漠，被伯力救了回来，中原人乌眉，大大的桃花眼，玫红的薄唇，爱笑，爱捉弄人！中原人说自己姓黄，名照，他见伯力风情，日久倾心。伯力爱他的相貌谈吐，与莽汉不同。

一晚，黄照摸进伯力的被窝，脱掉伯力的亵裤，发现了伯力的秘密。伯力捂住雌穴，不让他看，黄照欣喜不已，用嘴去吸，去舔，伯力慌张地推开他，黄照不气不恼，把又粗又硬的性器插进去，伯力渐渐得了乐趣，两人颠鸾倒凤一夜，感情更是亲密。

不料，两人偷欢之事，被父王发现，父王要杀黄照，伯力奋力阻止，黄照留下一件大红绣有金龙的肚兜，离开了。伯力伤心欲绝，只身前往中原，寻找黄照未果，撞见了呆立榜前的小公爷齐衡，一段缘分自此开始.....


End file.
